My Super Hero Life
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A girl called Athena is having a life with super hero girls after the death of her father. She tried her best to keep up and to help the super hero girls fight dangers. Can she be able to have a life with the super hero girls?
1. Horrible Tragedy

My name is Athena, I was named after the Greek Goddess of wisdom and I will tell you on how I got a life with the Dc Superhero Girls. It all started when I was five years old.

I lost my mother when I was four years old from an accident. Now it's me and my father. It was fun while it would last and he would tell me stories about a group of heroines that they call Dc Superhero Girls. I can say that they sound impressive to me.

Then one night, a horrible tragic thing happened. A fire started mysteriously and then a board fell on my father! I was worried for him and I said in a worried voice, "Daddy." Then the door bursted open and there was a woman that looked like Wonder Woman. Then a girl with a bat on her suit grabbed my hand and said that I would have to come with her.

I was worried for my father. The girl with a bat on her suit said to me, "It's ok, my friends are with your father." Then I heard my father said to the girl that looks like Wonder Woman, "Take care of Athena for me. Please promise me you'll care for Athena." The woman nodded said that she will and with that said, my father died.

I started to cry. Now I'm an orphan and I have no other family members to look after me. I hope that a nice foster family would take care of me. That is what I am hoping for anyway.

I cried till I started to feel sleepy and went to sleep. I don't know what is going to happen to me now.


	2. My new life has begun today

I woke up just as the sun was about to rise in the sky and I see three women. One must be the Wonder Woman, the other is the girl with a bat on her suit and the other must be a girl wearing an S on her shirt. I gasped softly and the Wonder Woman then said to me, "You just slept the night away last night Athena."

I gasped and asked her, "How did you know my name?" The girl with the bat on her suit said, "We know more than just your name girl, we told our friends about what has happened to your father. We also told the principals and they all felt sorry for you." They then told me their real names are Diana, Barbara and Kara. Their super hero names are Wonder Woman, Batgirl, and Supergirl. I took a look around at a room I was in.

It was not where I was last night at all. Then Batgirl got up from her seat and told me, "Oh you must be hungry by now." I shook my head telling her, "No I'm not yet." I got up from my bed and looked at what I was wearing, I was wearing a red white and blue t-shirt with light blue shorts. I looked at them confused. Supergirl told me that my clothes are in the wash and there is a new pair waiting for me.

I took a look and realized that she is right. As I was getting dressed for the day, the thought of my father came back to me. I then started to cry. I felt a pair of arms around me and I saw that it was Supergirl. She had a sad look on her face. She said to me, "I know Athena, I know sweetheart. The girls and I will be there for you I promise. I also know how you feel. I lost my real parents from my planet." Diana told me her story and it wasn't a happy one. I was still upset to understand. Wonder Woman put her hand on my shoulder and said, "I know Athena, I know and we will be there for you. Don't worry."

I can only speak to the girls, but not the boys because I don't think I'm ready for it. Batgirl then said that I would at least get along with the boys besides the girls and I said to her with a sigh, "I'll try Batgirl, I'll try."

Wonder Woman said to me, "We'll let our other friends know that you would only speak to the girls. Don't worry about the boys, just take your time and one of them will understand what you're saying." I looked at her confused. Supergirl then said that it will happen soon.

I asked, "Which boy will understand what I'm saying if I won't speak to the boys just yet?" Batgirl said, "You will find out for yourself."

My new life has begun.


	3. Day One with the Super Hero Girls

After I got into my new clothes, I realized that there are a lot of other super heroes that are out there. They came in different shapes and sizes. Wonder Woman and Batgirl and Super Girl had to stay close by me so I won't get lost.

This is really cool. Totally Awesome. I met their principal and she has too heard about what happened to my father and she told me that I'll fit in with the supers even though I don't have powers and no where else to go. That was nice of her. Pretty impressive that I might add.

Then that was when I was about to meet the other heroes and heroines. There's Bumblebee who is a special one. I learned that she can shrink to a bug size. That is cool. Then there's Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. They're different from the other female enemies of Batman and they tried to make me feel welcome.

Well I can say that they're far nicer than the different female enemies that have the same name as Batman's female enemies. I have seen the different versions of them and they're nasty. One works for the Joker and the other is like well poison. Poison Ivy promised me that she will teach me plant life.

Then there's StarFire and Raven. They look different, StarFire wants to get to know me while Raven said that she would teach me about the gravity. I can say that was nice of them.

Then there's HawkGirl, she's the one with the wings and I thought that having wings is for people who wanted to fly. I also met Jessica Cruz who is one of the members of a thing called the Green Lantern. I never heard of it. Then there's a super from under the sea named Mera and she's like different, but she is nice to me.

Wonder Woman is happy to see that I was getting to know the females, but soon it would be time to meet the males and I was shy around them.

The males wanted to hear from me and I don't know what to think of. It's too much for me to take, but Batgirl said, "You'll do fine Athena, we just gotta help you." I smiled at her.

This is going to be a fun day on my first day with the super hero girls.


	4. First night with the Super Hero Girls

Hours have passed so quickly and I don't know how long was I getting to know the heroes and the heroines. Then when it was time for me to get some sleep, Batgirl and Wonder Woman lead me to my new room.

I got my eyes wide when we got there. All of my things from my old home are there and they look good as new. I don't know how they even got here in the first place. I noticed that there is a bed with red and purple sheets and a clock and a night light. I also took notice that there are some new stuffed animals along with my old ones.

I then tested out my new bed and discovered that the bed is quite comfortable. Same for the floor too. Already I was starting to like the super hero girls and I wonder what tomorrow will bring me. Then I went to sleep, tired from my first day with the heroes.

I hope that I have a good dream, but right now I don't. I had a nightmare. A scary one. I moaned and groaned while I tossed and turned at the same time. Then I heard voices that I am familiar with. They were telling me, "Athena, Athena wake up." "Wake up Athena, come on snap out of it girl." "Athena, Athena, Athena wake up. Wake up." I woke up with a start to see Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Bumblebee.

Supergirl said, "You were only having a nightmare Athena." Batgirl then said, "It's going to be ok Athena, nothing bad will happen to you as long as you're with us." Bumblebee then said, "It's alright Athena, it's all a bad dream." Wonder Woman then suggested that I should go back to sleep and I did.

This time I had no nightmares.


End file.
